My Salvation
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Conocí al amor de mi vida hace ya varios años. Fue un encuentro casual y sencillo, pero como dicen, los encuentros más pequeños e insignificantes, que son obra del destino, son esos que marcan a tú corazón por siempre. AH -Regalo para Valen Cullen de Black.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de crepúsculo y la canción (Salvation) pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras Stephenie Meyer y Gabrielle Aplin ^^

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic es un regalo muy especial para Valen (Valen Cullen de Black) por su cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho amiga.

Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti. Despierta Vale despierta mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajarillos cantan, y la luna ya se metió. El día en que tu naciste, nacieron todas las flores, y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores.

¡Feliz Cumple Vale! ya eres toda una señorita jajajaja...

Espero que la estés pasando súper bien en este día tan especial para ti... Espero que te guste esta pequeño regalo, que hice con mucho amor y cariño ^^

* * *

><p><em>You are the avalanche<em>

_One world away_

_My make believing_

_While I'm wide awake_

Conocí al amor de mi vida hace ya varios años. Fue un encuentro casual y sencillo, pero como dicen, los encuentros más pequeños e insignificantes, que son obra del destino, son esos que marcan a tú corazón por siempre. Él era un año mayor que yo y para ese entonces tenía 17 años. Desde el momento que hablé con él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero al pasar el tiempo ya no podía verlo como tal. Nuestras familias no aprobaban nuestra amistad, la mía decía que él era mala influencia, pero yo no les creía, Carlisle nunca podría ser mala influencia.

_Just a trick of light_

_To bring me back around again_

_Those wild eyes_

_A psychedelic silhouette_

Un día estábamos en una fiesta platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, pero algo nos impulsó a llevar esa conversación a otra cosa, así que sin pensarlo comenzamos a besarnos, fue un momento mágico, ese beso era irreal, algo de otro mundo, sus labios tenían un dulce sabor a menta.

Luego de separar nuestros labios me dijo:

—Esme, me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi, eres muy especial para mí y quería preguntarte... si ¿quieres?... si ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

En ese momento yo no tenía palabras, estaba muy emocionada porque él también me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque ambos sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos por una sencilla razón que conocíamos muy bien.

_I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white_

—Carlisle yo te quiero mucho y me encantaría ser tu novia, pero sabes que es imposible, a nuestras familias no le agradaría y harán todo lo posible para separarnos...

—Pero no importa, yo te quiero y te quiero conmigo para siempre. Esme, por favor, dame una oportunidad, si quieres podemos andar a escondidas y solo lo sabremos tú y yo, pero por favor, vamos a intentarlo—me suplico.

—No, Carlisle, tarde o temprano se van a enterar y después tendremos muchos problemas…

—No importa Esme, con tal de que estés conmigo no me importa lo que ellos digan, o lo que ellos piensen, yo no te voy a dejar nunca…

—Olvídalo, Carlisle, lo nuestro es imposible, y por más que me duela en el corazón no podemos estar juntos, busca a alguien mejor y no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo— le dije.

Ese día cuando volví a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, porque la verdad lo quería mucho, y estaba arrepentida de no aceptarlo en mi vida.

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

Paso un año y él andaba con otra chica. Cuando me enteré de esto me puse muy triste porque tenía la esperanza de que nunca me reemplazaría. Yo no soportaba verlo con ella, tenía ganas de golpearla en toda la cara, pero eso no sería justo ni propio de una dama. Ya no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, y la verdad me dolía mucho no poder hablar con él.

_You are the snowstorm_

_I'm purified_

_The darkest fairytale_

_In the dead of night_

Un día cualquiera estaba revisando mi teléfono y para mi gran sorpresa tenía un mensaje de él.

"Sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ya no quieres hablar conmigo…"

"Hola. Sabes, Carlisle, primero se saluda y pues no, ya no te hablo porque rompiste mi corazón", le escribí.

" Jajaja, ¿Esme estás celosa?", me mandó por mensaje.

"¿Celosa de quién? ¿De tu noviecita de cuarta? Jajaja, por favor", eso fue lo que le escribí aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos de que ella pudiera tenerlo.

"No trates de ocultarlo, yo sé que no te gusta verme con Elizabeth…"

"¡Carlisle, no me hables ni me escribas! ¡Ya no quiero saber más de ti!"

"Como quieras, Esme"

Tire mi teléfono contra pared. Estaba muy molesta y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, me dolía que me hiciera esto.

Para distraerme un poco salí a la calle y fui al parque más cercano. Pero para mí buena suerte ahí estaba él con su novia. Se veía muy molesto y ella se encontraba llorando, eso era muy extraño, quería saber qué pasaba así que me acerque lentamente para poder escuchar.

—¡Sabes, Elizabeth, ya estoy harto de ti, hoy termina todo entre nosotros, no soporto más estar contigo!.

Y a pesar de que sentía un poco de lástima por la chica, estaba súper feliz, ya que ahora podría recuperar a Carlisle. Llegué a mi casa, revisé mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de él.

"¿Me puedes decir que hacías escuchando lo que le decía a Elizabeth?"

"Yo no estaba escuchando nada." Estaba sorprendía, creí que había sido cuidadosa.

"Claro, mira qué casualidad que vayas y te pares justo detrás de nosotros."

"Bueno, sí los escuché, pero no es para tanto."

"Esme, mejor hablamos mañana, hoy no estoy de humor."

"Está bien, espero tu llamada... Te quiero."

Después de un rato me escribió:

"Yo también, princesa, por eso termine con Elizabeth. No soporto no poder estar contigo."

Esas palabras me dieron muchas esperanzas.

Pasó un mes y Carlisle y yo hablábamos casi todos los días, nuestra relación iba mejorando, pero no tenía el valor para decirle que quería volver con él, hasta que en la fiesta de una gran amiga, me animé a hacerlo.

_Let the band play out_

_As I'm making my way home again_

_Glorious we transcend_

_Into a psychedelic silhouette_

—Carlisle, te quiero mucho y no puedo vivir más sin ti.

—Pero tú me dejaste ir…—me dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mis mejillas.

—Lo sé, pero por favor, perdóname—le rogué.

—Dijiste que entre tú y yo no podía haber nada, que nuestras familias nunca lo permitirían…

—Nuestras familias no importan, me he dado cuenta de que nada importa si te tengo a mi lado, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Se quedó en silencio todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a su casa y subimos a su habitación. Nos recostamos juntos en la cama, abrazados, hablando, buscando una forma de estar juntos, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que habíamos comenzado a besarnos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos y me había perdido tanto, tenían un sabor único. Ese dulce beso se convirtió en uno urgente y apasionado hasta que al final nos convertimos en uno solo para el resto de nuestras vidas. Amanecimos abrazados y decidimos no separarnos nunca.

Nos seguimos viendo en secreto por dos años, hasta que al final nuestras familias se enteraron e intentaron separarnos.

_I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white_

Pero juntos decidimos crear un plan, el cual era escaparnos e ir a otro lugar donde nadie pudiera separarnos. Y así fue, nos fugamos y nos casamos en secreto, ninguna de nuestras familias sabía nuestro paradero, y aunque extrañaba a mis padres, me sentía feliz con Carlisle a mi lado.

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

Hoy en día somos muy felices con nuestros tres hijos: Rosalie y Jasper, nuestros gemelos de seis años; y Edward, nuestro bebé de tres meses. Todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar los pasaría de nuevo por estar con él. Para mí, Carlisle fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, siempre lo amaré como desde el primer día en que lo vi, él es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré. El es amor de mi vida, es... mi salvación.

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

_My salvation_

_My, my..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>¿Reviews? Saben que ellos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^^

Muchas gracias a mi increíble beta Cristina (Crís.P.C)por ayudarme con la ortografía del fic... te quiero ^^

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic... son los mejores!

Y muchas felicidades a la cumpleañera! Que no cumplas 100 sino 1000 ¡Forever Young!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Valen! ^_^ Espero que haya gustado..

Te quiero mucho mucho amiga... Siempre juntas ;)


End file.
